


Worth the Price

by alexcat



Series: The Soldier in the Basement [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sequel, Smut, maybe a tiny plot..., reference to Alexander Pierce/Brock Rumlow, reference to Bucky Barnes/Alexander Pierce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Brock wants to see Bucky again...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Series: The Soldier in the Basement [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205654
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Fanfiction Renegades, Of Elves and Men





	Worth the Price

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [**The Soldier in the Basement**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332155).  
> [ **Pierced through the Heart**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496294) is next. 
> 
> I have many WIPs and Brock Rumlow will not leave me alone.

Brock Rumlow couldn’t get the Soldier off his mind, especially since he’d visited him in the basement under the bank a couple of weeks ago. He couldn’t stop thinking about Pierce using him for a whore. The man might have been his leader and he once held in him in great regard, but now, he wasn’t so sure. Was he any different? He hoped so. 

He was headed for the bank again under cover of night. He’d stopped at a takeout and got some Chinese food and hot tea. Everyone liked Chinese takeout, didn’t they? 

It was not lost on him that he was treating visiting the captive James Barnes as if it were a date. He did feel sorry for the Soldier. And there _was_ more to it than that. 

But he also wanted him. 

Badly. 

He lost count of how many times he’d jerked off thinking about the soft grunts and moans when they’d been together before, how the Soldier had come, pressed tightly against him. He wanted, no, needed more. He wanted the Soldier’s hands, both real and metal, and his mouth to touch him, maybe more. 

The bank was quiet and he slipped in and hurried to the cell where Barnes lived. 

“It’s me, Rumlow,” he said softly as he opened the cell door. 

“Hello,” the Soldier said. “Am I going to work? Do I have orders?” 

“Nope. Just brought dinner.” He took out the boxes and containers of food. He saw the interest in the Soldier’s eyes, even in the dim light. He got out the chopsticks and the plastic forks and spoons. The tea was in Styrofoam cups. 

They both ate quietly, but he could tell that the Soldier was enjoying having something different to eat. He knew Pierce fed him MREs most of the time. They were okay but something fresh had to be better. 

When they were done, the Soldier tidied up, putting the empty boxes and containers back into the bag. When he’d finished, he sat on the edge of the bed. 

“I think I’d like to kiss you again,” the Soldier told him. “I have thought about it a lot since you were here before.”

Brock noticed the slight blush and knew he was thinking about more than just kissing. He moved over to sit beside him on his narrow bunk. He kissed him, a soft kiss like before. The Soldier embraced him, pulling him close as he deepened the kisses, boldly sliding his tongue into Brock’s mouth. 

“Mmm.” The sounds escaped Brock’s mouth almost without him realizing that he was making them. 

“Touch me,” the Soldier said against his mouth and Brock obeyed, not any doubt what sort of touching he meant. He slid his hand over the soldier’s erection, feeling it behind the zipper on his trousers. He slipped the zipper tab down and felt hot flesh spill out onto his hand. 

Brock wrapped his hand around the Soldier’s thick cock and stroked it up and down very slowly, spreading the slick fluid it produced over the head and down the underside of the shaft. The Soldier thrust gently into his hand. 

“I’d like to touch you.” Hands tugged at his zipper and freed him rather quickly. 

Brock gasped out loud when that cold metal hand closed around him and carefully caressed him from base to his own precome slickened head. 

“Do you like that?” the Soldier asked him softly as he kissed along his jaw line toward his ear. 

“Uh-huh,” was all Brock could manage as teeth gently tugged on his earlobe. 

Barnes gracefully slipped onto the floor in front of him and opened his legs. Brock watched as he knelt and licked him, still holding him in his metal hand. The Soldier looked up at him. “Is this all right? Will it please you?”

“God, yes,” was all Rumlow could manage before Bucky took him into his mouth, taking as much as he could, cradling the underside with his tongue. He put his hand in Barnes’ long shaggy hair, gripping it rather hard as he flexed his hips, thrusting slowly into the Soldier’s mouth.

Pierce would kill them both if he caught them. Brock couldn’t even think about Pierce watching Bucky sucking his dick. The thought was repulsive to him though he’d spent more than a few minutes on his own knees doing the same for their leader. 

He stopped thinking about anything much when the Soldier took him into the back of his throat, tightening around him as he swallowed. 

“Christ! You’re killing me!” How was he even breathing? 

Brock was nearly embarrassed by how fast Barnes pushed him to the edge, but he wasn’t embarrassed enough to care. He fucked the Soldier’s mouth hard, snapping his hips upward now, ramming his cock down that eager throat and when he came, as soon as he was done, he yanked Barnes up and kissed him hard, licking his own come from the Soldier’s lips and from inside his mouth. 

“Fuck me, Soldier!” Rumlow demanded and let go long enough to lean down to get the lube from his pocket. He handed it to Barnes then watched as he poured it onto himself. The Soldier smeared the rest on Brock as he pulled him out so his ass wasn’t on the bed anymore. He held onto Brock as he rammed into him, grunting with the effort as he held him uptight so he could kiss his mouth as he fucked him. 

The Soldier’s kisses were wet and as demanding as his fucking was. He stabbed his tongue into Rumlow’s mouth with every thrust of his cock. 

After a few minutes, Barnes lifted Brock from his near sitting position half on the bed and moved him over to the floor, flat on his back. He managed to not sever their connection, staying buried in Brock’s ass the whole time as he moved him.. 

The Soldier pounded into him relentlessly. Brock gripped his back hard, knowing there would be handprints on anyone else, but he’d barely leave a mark on Barnes. 

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck, Steve!” Barnes cried out when he came though Brock was sure he had no conscious idea that he’d done so. He didn’t bother to correct him. What did it matter? Steve wasn’t here and he was, as the Soldier slammed him hard against the floor and spilled himself inside with several hard grunts. 

Barnes moved off of him when he finished, kissing him gently and pushing his messy back hair back. 

“He’ll kill you if he finds out,” Barnes told him. They both knew he meant Pierce. 

“It’ll be our secret then?” He felt – something for the boy, though he wasn’t sure what. 

Barnes nodded. “You’ll come again?” 

“You bet.” He kissed Barnes and ruffled his hair before he cleaned himself up a little and set his clothing to rights. 

As he left the little dungeon, he realized he had no intention of leaving Barnes alone. None at all. 

And he didn’t care what it cost him.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
